


You Look just like your Mother

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Cum Inside, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Incest, Infidelity, Office Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Underage - Freeform, dub-con, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Ron has had the biggest crush on his sister since he was young. Now, with Lily Luna Potter in the picture, he's dreams may actually come true.





	You Look just like your Mother

Lily Luna Potter looked just like her mother when she was younger. She had bright red hair, warm brown eyes. A tall, slim body that was covered in freckles. 

Ron Weasley was totally into her. Even though he is “happily married”. 

He first found out he was lusting over her when he caught Lily skinny dipping in the nearby lake of their family home. He saw her from the house, where he quickly rubbed one off watching her strip and sunbathe on the water’s edge. 

Lily was perfect in his eyes, she reminded him so much of his dear younger sister. Whom, he had the biggest crush on, growing up. 

Lily caught on to Ron’s wondering eyes at a Christmas party. She was wearing a shiny green dress that accented her figure. She could feel his gaze across the room and it made her wet. That night she escaped to find some relief when Uncle Ron walked in to “check up on her” to “make sure she was okay.” 

They started off with simple touches through clothes, and small kisses here and there. Flirty looks and teasing across rooms. Sometimes they’d sneak off together into the fields and make love. Dirty, loud, love. 

Ron can recall his favorite bonding time, when Lily was showering after day of teasing from afar. He snuck in the bathroom and got into the shower with her. Lily was not surprised on bit and even dropped to her knees to take him into her her mouth.   
He would run his fingers through her hair, and look at the beautiful fade that resembled Ginny’s. He would pretend (to himself, he had not told Lily, yet, that he’s fucking her because she looks like her mother) that Ginny was on her knees in the shower sucking him off.   
After he’d cum inside her mouth, Ron would help wash her. He’d lather up the cloth and wash her body. Lingering on her small breasts and cute arse. 

“Uncle Ron?” Lily came into his study, they were home alone. 

Ron looked up from his work, “yes?” 

“Do I really look like Mum?” She walked up to him.

“Out of all of you, you look like her the most.” Ron answered, pulling her close and onto his lap. 

“Tell me, what about me reminds you of her.” 

Ron paused, where is she going with this? 

“Your hair,” his hand gently caressed her hair, “your eyes, your freckles of course.” He laughed. 

“Anything else?” She places a hand under his shirt, urging him to take it off. 

Oh, so she wants to do it and talk. 

He let her take off his shirt. 

“Your adorable tits. Especially your puffy nipples.” He ran his thumbs over her nipples through her shirt. She never wore a bra, for his sake.

She shivered, she loved it when he played with her tits. 

He took off her shirt, grasping her breasts, massaging them. 

“Your arse,” he continued, “your long lean legs. Your voice when you moan, your mouth, your cunt.” He whispered the last one. He looked down, a small wet spot on was appearing on her pants between her legs. 

He quickly got her out of her pants and him out of his own. He picked her up and sat her back down on his lap, she was straddling him now. 

“Why do you ask?” Ron kissed and nipped at her neck.   
“You always tell me I look just like her. Especially when I’m naked.” She reaches down and took his cock into her hands and gently, slowly, rubbing his cock. 

“Uncle Ron, do you want to fuck my mother?” 

Ron paused, “I do.” He whispered. “But, I really enjoy fucking you too.” 

He started to play with her nipples. Flicking them, pinching and pulling them. 

“Then, let’s pretend today, pretend I’m her. Pretend I’m your younger sister.” She replied, squeezing him.

“Are you sure?” He kissed her neck, up to her face.

She nodded. 

He kissed her, his tongue sliding between her lips and into her mouth. His hands still fondling her tiny breasts.

He pulled away, “Ginny, I love you.” 

Lily smiled, “I love you too big brother.” 

Ron smiled. His fantasy was finally going to come through!

He pulled her close and upward, taking her puffy nips into his mouth. He suckled her and nibbled. 

Lily moaned. “Play with them more brother!”   
She had let go of his cock and started to rub her cunt against it instead. Covering it in her juices. 

Ron continued to suck and lick her nipples. He felt her shake and cover his cock in her orgasm. 

He pulled away and admired his work. Her nipples were slightly red and even more puffy. 

“You look so beautiful, Ginny. You have the cutest nips.” 

“Are you going to fuck me soon, big brother?” 

He nodded, “hop on your big brother’s broom stick and ride me.” 

They both laughed, sharing some more kisses 

Lily positioned the head of his cock at her wet entrance. And slowly sat down on his cock. 

“Ride me, Ginny.” He held onto her waist. 

She started to move, up down, up down, grind. 

A lovely blush painted her freckled face. Her flat stomach sported a vaguely visible outline of Ron’s cock. 

“You,” She panted, “Are so big, brother!” 

Ron nodded, “I know, but you can do it. You do it all the time.” 

He gripped her hips, holding her still, “let big brother help you.” 

He thrusted up into her at a brutal pace. The sound of her screams and gushing pussy filled the office. 

Lily gripped his shoulders and he pounded her cunt. “You’re the best, big brother!” She screamed, “fuck me! Fuck me! Fill your little sister’s womb!” 

Ron grunted, his balls tightening. He slammed her down onto his cock, filling her with his hot cum. 

“Show me, show me how much I filled you.”

Lily climbed off his cock and onto his desk, spreading her legs wide. Letting the cum drip out. 

“Beautiful.”   
—

A few rounds later, lily spoke up, “I knew you loved my mum.”

“You did?” 

“Yes,” she nodded, “I’m not deaf, I can hear you when you mutter her name when cum inside me.”


End file.
